


Tales From the Surface

by Maddness



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bad Puns, Chara Needs a Hug, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Genocide Route, Multi, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, The Human Souls, chara is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddness/pseuds/Maddness
Summary: Things had gotten easier. Frisk had to admit that. They had a warm bed, nice friends, and life as the ambassador actually wasn't as hard as they thought it would have been.But something is bothering them. It could be the way San's has been keeper such a close eye on them, of the fact that their old friend suddenly appears out of nowhere one day hoping to catch up. And if Chara isn't going to give them answers, they'll figure them out alone.After all, they've always been good at working alone.





	Tales From the Surface

"Couldn't sleep, darling?"

Frisk flinched slightly, tugging their jacket tightly over their pajama shirt. Mettaton propped his head on his hands, leaning out the window slightly, eyes fixed on the spot on the roof where Frisk sat. The moon was high in the sky, full and pale silver. In the distance they could see the shadows of the city. A ways away from the city was Creek: the small mess of shops, alleys, and apartments Frisk had lived for so long before going to Mt. Ebott. They shrugged. "Bad dreams," they said.

Mettaton tilted his head slightly, the wind blowing his black hair away from his face. "Want to talk about it?"

 _Not with you._ "No, I'm fine." They cursed the voice in their head. Frisk liked Mettaton, but he was the last person they wanted to have an emotional conversation with. They were only still at his voice so late at night before Toriel had gotten busy with meetings and wouldn't be back until the early hours of morning. Last time Frisk saw the clock, it had been midnight. They could wait and talk with her tomorrow.

"Well, isn't it getting cold?" he asked. They shrugged again. "At least come back inside." Then he left, leaving the window open. They crawled back inside. The sudden warmth of the house hit them and they pulled off the black and pink frilly jacket Mettaton had got them. They didn't hate the jacket, but wearing it made them miss the softness of their old sweater. They hadn't expected it to get so cold, so they left it back at home. 

"Everything ok, partner?"

Frisk glanced at the mirror, where Chara took the place of their reflection. "Nice jacket."

"Thanks," Frisk said. "Metta got it for me."

"Doing ok?"

They nodded. "I guess."

"What were the nightmares about?"

"Dying," they said. "Getting impaled, getting shot. Is this a normal thing for people who can come back to life?"

"Probably."

Chara faded, and Frisk looked at their reflection. Their dark hair was a poofy mess from the wind, narrow dark eyes still slightly red from crying. It was almost 1:00 now. They needed to get at least a few hours of sleep, or Toriel would never let them hear the end of it. They reluctantly climed back into bed, snuggling under the covers and shutting their eyes.

\-----

_The building was coming down._

_Frisk was sweating from the fire surrounding them and pulled off their sweater, tying it tightly around their waist. They grabbed Max, half pulling, half dragging his unconscience body down the crumbling stairs. Dmitri would kill them if they let his little brother die. Knowing Dmitri, he would make sure their death was long and painful. Just as long and painful as it would be for Max if Frisk left him there to slowly burn in the fire. Or maybe he would break his neck falling when the floor collapsed under him. ~~If they did that, maybe Dmitri would have given them a fast death...~~_

_Frisk managed to loop their arms around his shoulders and hoist him to a sitting position. Then, they grabbed his arms and began pulling him down. "Max, wake up!" they screamed. "Now! Get up!" The stair under them creaked, then broke off. Frisk practically threw Max to the bottom floor (They were only a flight of stairs away from the exit, thank God) before jumping-_

\-----

"- **Boom**!"

Frisk held their arms wide as they retold the story of the Underground to the three other humans during pick up. Currently, only three humans had agreed to send their children to Toriel's school. It was mainly monsters, apart from the three who watched Frisk with their eyes wide. Carmen was on her knees in the chair, blue eyes wide and mouth open as Frisk described the many battles they fought. Zoey was jotting down notes about the different locations and nearly fell out of her chair from laughing when Frisk talked about what had happened at Undyne's house. ("How do you screw up spaghetti? Isn't that, like, the easiest thing to cook?") Ryan was smiling shyly, messy brown hair falling into his eyes. 

"The glass of water was a bomb!" Frisk dramatically pounded on the table. "The present was a bomb! The flipping _dog_  was a bomb!" They jumped in their seat, clasping their hands together and pulling them apart to mimic an explosion. "I almost died!"

Camen smiled widely. "Are there any recordings of this?"

Frisk smirked. "I think he had them all burned." they said. "Cause, you know, trying to blow up kids is bad publicity." With that, Carmen and Zoey burst into laughter, while Ryan giggled softly. Frisk smiled at him. Before they could say anything else, they heard a car honking. "Frisk!" they recognized the voice. "Human-Frisk!"

"Come on, kid!"

Frisk jumped up, swinging their bag over their shoulder. "See ya!" 

Sans and Papyrus looked at them from the front seat, both smiling. "So, how was school?" Papyrus asked. 

"It was good," Frisk said. "Carmen, Zoey, and I dressed up Mr. Bones again."

Sans shuddered. Frisk almost started lughing remembering the conversation of telling Sans and Papyrus humans had skeletons inside of them. "We put a boa on him," they continued. "Mr. Lee said he looked fabulous."

The rest of the trip back to Toriel's house was the same as it usually was. Sans and Frisk were cracking puns, Papyrus was getting annoyed at said puns.  _("Frisk! Do not encourage him!" *Insert puns from Frisk here*)_ When they stopped, Frisk climbed out of the car, then froze. 

In the air, coming in their direction was a black winged shape. It looked almost human, and they quickly realised it was one of the monsters living close by. Still, the sight of them made them reach for the knife they had hidden away in their back pocket. They glanced at Papyrus and Sans.

 _Oh well,_ they headed for the door.  _That's a story for another day._


End file.
